Enquête Maudite ou Chanceuse !
by MangaGabie
Summary: Une enquête ! En une malheureuse enquête et il faut que ma vie change... Une enquête ! avec une simple enquête il est enfin à moi


_***Enquête Maudite ou Chanceuse !***_

Prévenu : Cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec la série je voulais juste savoir si je peux faire une fiction yaoi et qu'elle soit au moi apprécier. Je prends des évènements au hasard qui ne font peut-être pas partie de la série et les assembles.

Les personnages sont les acteurs d'Esprit Criminel donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Toute l'équipe revenait d'une enquête. Ils étaient tous épuisé et ne rêvaient que d'une chose c'était de rentrer chez eux dormir et oublier les horreurs qu'ils avait vue mais Hotch tenait à ce que tout le monde finissent son rapport avant de partir. Ils étaient donc tous assis à leur bureau afin de taper leur rapport.

Agent Morgane assis sur son siège devant son ordinateur tapait avec rage sur les touches de son clavier. Il semblait énerver et ne cessait de lancer à Reid des regards furieux à chaque fois qu'il le voyait sourire à Garcia.

Pvd Morgane :

Une enquête !

En une malheureuse enquête et il faut que ma vie change. Et je suis sûr qu'après ce qui ces passer tout le monde doit savoir ou avoir des soupçons sur ce que je ressens pour lui.

Vous vous demandez surement ce qui ce passe. Et bien en une enquête, il faut qu'un certain Spencer Reid mette sa vie en danger et qu'il se fasse tirer dessus pour me mettre les nerfs à vif.

Tout a commencé quand JJ nous a prévenus que nous avions une nouvelle mission. Nous nous sommes alors retrouver 1h plus tard dans le jet en direction de Portland. Comme d'habitude nous faisions le débriefing, il s'agissait de meurtre à la suite de plusieurs hommes ayant tous entre 30 et 35 ans. Ils ont été découpé puis emballer dans des sacs et déposer devant leurs domiciles. Hotch nous donna alors les priorités avant de descendre de l'avion, Reid et moi devions aller voir les membres de la famille de la première victime, Rossi et Prentiss devaient aller sur la dernier scène de crime, JJ et lui irait au poste du shérif afin de trouver un endroit où s'installé et faire connaissance avec les agents de polices présent dans la ville.

Reid et moi étions alors dans la Chevrolet en direction de la maison de la première famille, on parlait de tout et de rien, il me donnait ses idées sur le profil du meurtrier et je lui donnais les miennes, jusqu'à ce que l'on soit devant la maison de la famille.

Il sonnât à la porte et c'est une jeune femme qui vint ouvrir. Elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé et pleurait à grosse larme.

\- Bonjour Madame je suis l'agent Derek Morgane du FBI et voici l'agent Spencer Reid.

\- Bonjour je peux vous aider ? Dit-elle avec difficulté.

\- Le shérif a fait appel à nous pour que nous l'aidions à trouver le meurtrier de votre marie madame. Dit- Reid. Nous allons juste vous poser des questions si vous le voulez bien. Fini-t-il.

\- On peut entrer ? Demandais-je.

\- Bien sûr. Elle les laissa entrer.

\- Madame quand avez-vous vue votre mari pour la dernière fois ? demanda Reid.

\- I jours. Il est sortis il m'a dit qu'il allait faire un tour. Et à l'heure du diner, il n'était toujours pas revenu, je me suis dit qu'il était allé chez Tom, Tom Gordon son ami d'enfance mais quand je l'ai appelé il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vue de la journée alors je me suis inquiété et j'ai appelé sur son téléphone tu je n'ai pas eu de réponse.

\- Avant de partir il était soucieux ? Demanda-t-il par la suite.

\- Non il était comme à son habitude de bonne humeur, il a fait un bisou à sa petite puce. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire nostalgique. Depuis la naissance de la petite il passait le plus claire de son temps à la maison.

\- Lui connaissez-vous des ennemies ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il en avait, il était apprécier de tout le monde.

\- Merci madame désoler de vous avoir déranger. Conclu-t-il

On sorti alors de la maison et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Reid étant devant moi je pouvais voir oh combien le pantalon qu'il portait lui moulait parfaitement les fesses. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes penser sur lui que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était devant la voiture et m'appelait pour que je l'ouvre et que je me dépêche de venir me mettre devant le volant, pour que nous nous rendions au poste de police.

Pendant tout le trajet, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à la sublime image que me renvoyait son pantalon et d'imaginer ses fesses surement aussi douces que la soie sur mes mains à subir de douces et enivrantes caresses.

Pour moi, les pensées perverses que j'ai sur lui ne me dérange plus, depuis le départ de Gideon je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui de cette façon, je voulais toujours le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler à chaque fois qu'il était triste. A chaque fois que je le vois sourire j'ai envies de l'embrasser de le mettre dans un lit et de le prendre encore et encore.

Pendant tout le trajet le silence à régner dans le véhicule. A chaque fois que je le pouvais je le regardais aussi discrètement que possible.

Etant dans une équipe de profileur je me doute bien que lui et les autres peut-être ou déjà remarquer toutes les attentions et les regards que j'ai envers lui. Mais le truc que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne m'est fait aucune remarque même pas Hotch.

En arrivant au poste de shérif, on dit à Hotch ce que nous avons appris et Reid émies ses hypothèses sur le profil du meurtrier en regardant le corps des autres victimes sur les photos toujours avec son marqueur dans les mains. A chaque fois que je le vois avec ce marqueur je ne peux m'empêcher d'en être jaloux et de vouloir être à sa place dans c'est main.

N'est-ce pas pathétique ? De ressentir cela, alors que je suis sûr que pour lui je ne suis qu'un frère dans la famille que nous formons et rien de plus. Tandis que pour moi il est devenu plus que cela depuis longtemps.

Etant en admiration devant ses mains fine et qui je ne doute me procuraient de douces et tendres caresses sur mon corps, mon téléphone sonne.

\- Salut mon chou dit tu es encore en extase sur le corps de notre beau Reid ?

\- Bien sûr que non sucre d'orge, tu me prends pour qui ? Lui dis-je en regardant autre part dans une direction opposée à Reid.

\- Pour un Derek très amoureux de son petit protégé. Me dit-Garcia

\- Très drôle. Dis-je étant surprise qu'elle arrive à me troubler sans que je ne sois près d'elle comme toujours. Tu as des informations pour nous ? Lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, Hotch m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur les victimes et de trouver s'ils ont des points communs.

\- Attends je te mets en haut-parleurs… C'est bon tu peux parler ma belle.

\- Et bien, il s'avère que les victimes sont toutes diplômer de la même université et à en croire les photos que je viens de vous envoyer ils étaient de très bon amis.

\- Oui mais a en croire les photos ils ne sont pas seul. Dit Prentiss

\- On peut savoir qui ils sont Garcia ? Fini-Hotch.

\- Je savais que vous demanderez cela alors je me suis permit de faire quelques recherche. Les trois dernières personnes que nous voyons sur les photos sont : Tom Gordon, Steve Shepherd et Robert Jonson. Et d'après mes recherches ils n'habitent pas très loin de la ville.

\- Il faut faire un tour dans cette université, peut-être que le meurtrier y était. Dis-je.

\- Oui bonne idées. Garcia elle est où l'université ? demande Hotch.

\- Je vous envois toutes les adresses sur vos téléphones. Dit-elle.

\- Merci ma belle tu es la meilleure. Dis-je après avoir enlevé de haut-parleur.

\- Derek dit lui au moins ce que tu ressens.

\- Pour qu'il me rejette non merci je préfère que l'on reste on bon terme lui et moi, ne pas voir son dégout dans ses yeux.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il en pensera. Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi quand tu ne sais pas. Me crie-t-elle en raccrochant

Après qu'elle est raccrochée, je me joins au groupe autour de la table.

\- Bon demain, Reid et Derek vous irez à l'université interrogés le directeur. Dit-Hotch. JJ et Prentiss vous irez voir Tom Gordon. Rossi et moi irons voir Steve Shepherd tandis que le shérif ira voir Robert Jonson si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Dit-il. Je ferai tout pour coincé ce meurtrier.

\- Ils sont peut-être 2. Dit-Rossi.

\- Pourquoi tu dis cela. Demandais-je.

\- Juste une intuition. Fini-t-il.

\- Bon pour l'instant on va se reposer, à demain tout le monde.

On sorti alors du bureau et on se dirigea vers l'hôtel où nous allions passer la nuit. Et deviner avec qui je vais devoir passer la nuit ? Reid ! Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour qu'il me punisse autant ? Parce que je ne comprends plus rien, partout où je vais-je doit être avec Reid. Maintenant je vais passer une nuit avec lui, se sera une torture.

 _ ***Ellipse d'une nuit***_

Passer la nuit avec Reid a été la pire épreuve de ma vie et il y en a eu des épreuves.

Mais quand je l'ai vue sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés, et rien qu'avec un bas de pyjama, j'ai maudis tous les Dieux que je connaissais. Une goutte d'eau tomba de ses cheveux, glissa le long de son torse mince très peu musclé et je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir être à sa place et de le toucher de cette manière encore et encore sans jamais m'arrêter. Voir ses tétons devenir dur à cause de la fraicheur de la pièce m'excitait rien qu'en les regardant. J'avais envies de les prendre dans ma bouche et de l'entendre gémir et me supplié d'aller encore plus loin et de plus le toucher.

Je fuis alors dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche froide pour me rafraichir, mais dans ma tête il y avait encore les images de la tentation qui se trouvait dans la pièce juste à côté et cela m'empêchais de calmer mon entrejambe avec de l'eau froide, je dû alors utiliser ma main droite qui est mon meilleur ami depuis que mes sentiments pour lui ont changé.

Quand je sorti enfin de la douche il se trouvait sur son lit tenant son oreiller devant son torse de sa main gauche et tenant de l'autre main la télécommande pour changer les chaines de la télévision pour trouver quelques choses d'intéressant. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver sexy. Je fus à deux doigts de me jeter sur lui et de cueillir ces lèvres de la tentation et les faires subirent les pires outrages.

Mais je ne me suis pas attarder sur ce fantasme et me suis dirigé vers mon lit, m'allongea pour commencer à dormir.

-Tu te couches déjà ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Oui je veux être opérationnel demain. Lui dis-je.

\- Ah ok bin bonne nuit alors. Dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Oui bonne nuit Preti boy.

Et pendant toute la nuit je fus tellement assailli d'images de lui que je n'ai presque pas réussi à fermer l'œil de toute la soirée. Entendre sa respiration calme pendant qu'il dormait, était un supplice. Je pense que j'ai été maudis.

Avant de partir j'ai essayé de changer de partenaire avec JJ mais elle a refusé catégoriquement sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une.

Et maintenant on se retrouvait encore tous les deux dans la Chevrolet en direction de l'université. Je me concentrais sur la route, mais malgré tous mes efforts mes pensées allaient toujours vers lui que je le veuille ou non. Il me hantait toujours.

Je garai la voiture sur le parking de l'université. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrer des bâtiments.

\- Bonjour Madame je suis l'agent Derek Morgane du FBI et voici l'agent Spencer Reid. Est-ce que l'on pourrait voir le directeur ? Lui demandais-je en faisant un sourire charmeur.

\- Bien sûr, son bureau est au 2ème étage la première porte à droite. Dit-elle avec les Joux rougissantes.

\- Merci. Dis-je toujours avec le même sourire charmeur.

\- De rien.

Je me retourne alors vers Reid.

\- On y va ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui. Dit-il dans un grognement et avec les sourcils froncer.

On se dirige alors vers les escaliers, il marche derrière moi m'empêchant de le voir de dos, ce qui m'énerve un peu.

\- Ça te plait de faire du charme à toutes ces femmes ? me demande-t-il de bout en blanc sans que je ne m'y attende.

\- Hein, je ne comprends pas. Lui dis-je.

\- Je te demande si tu aimes faire du charme à toutes les femmes que tu rencontres ? Dit-il en haussant la voix.

Je me retourne alors vers lui et le prend par les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ces questions ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Preti boy ? Lui demandais-je.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, et j'y lis de l'incompréhension, de la jalousie mais il tourna la tête avant que je ne puisse finir de lire les émotions qu'il éprouve.

\- C'est rien t'inquiète. Dit-il.

\- Ok si tu le dis.

On reprit alors notre chemin vers le bureau du directeur.

Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Reid. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais cela en sa présence et maintenant il réagit de façon bizarre. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur sa réaction car nous sommes devant le bureau du directeur. Je frappe à la porte.

-Entrer !

\- Bonjour Monsieur le directeur je suis l'agent Derek Morgan et voici l'agent Spencer Reid du FBI, nous venons vous posez quelques questions au sujets des homicides commis dans la ville de Portland. Dis-je.

\- Reconnaissez-vous les personnes sur ces photos ? Demanda-Reid.

\- Les visages met familier mais je ne saurais dire leur nom exacte. Dit-il.

\- Ces trois hommes sont respectivement : John Karel, Nick Tailler et Will Stone. Ils sont tous issu de votre université et étaient bons amis. Dit-Reid.

\- Oui je les ai reçu à quelques reprises dans mon bureau avec d'autre élèves, car ils étaient à l'origines de plusieurs persécutions sur un ancien élève de l'université qui a été obligé d'arrêter les cours définitivement. Ils étaient de très bon élève mais il passait toujours leur temps à s'amuser.

\- Qui est l'élève qui était persécuté ? Demandais-je.

\- Il s'appelle Karl Borthon. J'ai reçu ces parents i mois de cela, il paraissait triste et abattu.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur d'avoir répondu à nos questions.

\- Attendez. Voici des vidéos qui vont peut-être vous permettre de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient comme persécution à ce jeune homme. Je les ai confisquées directement quand elles ont été publiées.

\- Merci beaucoup, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler si vous avez d'autres informations. Dis-je en prenant le CD.

On sorti alors du bureau puis du bâtiment. Sur le chemin du véhicule j'appelle Garcia pour lui demander de faire des recherches sur un certain Karl Borthon. Puis j'appelle Hotch pour lui demander de regrouper toute l'équipe au bureau du shérif.

Je monte alors dans le véhicule. Je sens le regard de Reid sur moi mais il le détourne aussitôt le regard.

Au bout de 5mn de route il coupe le silence pesant :

\- Et si le meurtrier était Borthon ? Tout s'expliquerait, qu'il a voulu les tués pour se venger de ce qu'ils l'ont fait à l'université. Mais pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas Preti boy. Nous en seront plus quand nous aurons les informations que Garcia nous aura trouvées. Dis-je.

On arrive devant le poste de police. On rentre dans le bâtiment et on rejoint tout le monde autour de la table et mon téléphone sonne.

\- Pile au bon moment ma belle.

\- Alors mon beau chocolat comme c'est passer ta nuit avec le beau Reid ? Torride ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Arrête avec sa je t'ai déjà dit que je ne dirais ou ne ferai rien. Alors laisse c'est peine perdu.

\- Oh comme tu peux être têtu toi.

\- Bon je te mets en haut-parleur dit nous ce que tu as trouvé.

\- Bin Karl Borthon comme vous le savez tous faisait partie de la même université que les victimes. Et D'après ce que vous m'avez rapporté les uns et les autres sur les amis et les victimes et ce que m'ont fait découvrir mes recherches ces persécutions étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus horrible.

\- Maintenant que tu en parle le directeur nous a remis une vidéo qui selon lui nous permettrait de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Shérif on pourrait avoir un lecteur pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

\- Ok pas de problème.

On apporta un lecteur et un écran plat. J'y mis le CD et lança la lecture.

On y voyait Karl Borthon assis sur un siège inconscient, il fut réveillé par une personne qui lui versa de l'eau sur la tête sans doute la personne qui tenait la caméra. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année approche et se déshabille, il enlève le bandeau recouvrant les yeux du jeune homme. Il lui releva la tête lui fit un sourire mauvais et ouvrit sa bouche…

On ne put voir la suite car Hotch accéléra la vidéo.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta on vit Karl Borthon déambulé nue dans les couloirs de l'université, il se faisait hué, se faisait pousser, insulter par les autres élèves. La caméra se retourna et on put voir le visage des personnes étant à l'origine de ce malheur.

Dans la salle personne ne parlait tout le monde était choqué par tout ce qu'ils avaient vue.

Hotch demanda que l'on se regroupe dans la salle à côté. Garcia étant toujours au téléphone nous dit alors :

\- Karl Borthon vivait avec ses parents mais a été placé en hôpital psychiatrique il y a environ 1 mois de cela et comme je suis très géniale, j'ai pris l'initiative de savoir pourquoi. Et c'est du à des troubles de personnalité et phycologique, juste avant que l'on ne l'y mette il avait essayé de suicidé.

\- Pas étonnant le pauvre. Dit-JJ

\- Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas lui le meurtrier. Dis-je.

\- Attendez. Dit-Reid. Garcia tu as bien dit qu'il vivait chez ses parents.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Rossi, hier tu as bien dit que le meurtrier pouvait bien être 2 grâce aux coupures des corps différentes et très difforme.

Tout le monde le regarde.

\- Reid il se passe quoi la ? Lui demandais-je.

-ces coupures et les marques de mains différentes nous indiquent bien que le meurtrier était aidé. Mais comment j'ai peu passé à côté de tels indice.

\- Reid, on te comprend pas quand tu parles aussi vite calme toi et explique-nous tout s'il te plait. Dit-JJ

\- La plus part des parents soit environs 95% n'acceptent pas voir leur enfant sombré dans la douleur d'un évènement passer de se voir maltraiter par d'autre sans pourvoir rien faire. Dit-il.

\- Ce qui voudrait dire que les auteurs de ces meurtres sont les parents du jeune homme ? Demanda- le shérif.

\- J'en ai bien peur. Dit Rossi.

\- Garcia leur adresse vite. Dit-Hotch prenant dans s'est mains les clés de la Chevrolet.

On fit tous de même. Et nous partîmes en direction de leur maison.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, ils n'étaient pas dans la maison, Reid fit alors le tour pour aller voir dans le garage et quand il y arriva, il trouva les parents de Karl Borthon qui nettoyaient plusieurs ustensiles.

\- FBI ne bouger plus ! Les mains en évidence. Dit-il

La femme se retourna précipitamment et le mari eu le temps de prendre une arme et de la pointé sur Reid. A peine je le rejoignais qu'il se prit une balle. Je ne réfléchis pas et tira sur le porteur d'arme et me jeta sur Reid en panique. Je savais que grâce aux coups de feu entendus les autres allaient arriver très vite et les arrêteraient. Et pour moi la priorité c'était lui et personne d'autre.

\- Et beau gosse, ouvre les yeux.

\- …

\- Reid réveil toi ou je m'énerve.

\- …

\- Reid je t'en supplie j'ai encore pleins de truc à te dire et à te montrer alors réveil toi Preti boy.

\- Morgane…

\- Reid ne me fait pas un coup pareil réveil toi, pour moi s'il te plait ne me laisse pas je tien plus que tout à toi trop même. Et j'ai vraiment trop besoin de toi.

\- Hum… Morgane… Il n'est pas mort.

Je le regardai alors de plus près et vit que la balle avait touché son gilet par balle et donc pas lui directement. Il n'avait aucune blessure, il était juste sonné à cause du tire qu'il avait reçu. Je me pris la tête entre les mains me demandant si il avait entendu ce que j'avais dit et si oui comment allai-je faire pour l'ignoré.


End file.
